


Anniversary

by sokkamizuki



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Swearing, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 11:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11828088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sokkamizuki/pseuds/sokkamizuki
Summary: Asugi was not the type to get up at 4 in the morning just so he could do something sentimental for his father. Maybe for his stepfather, the man was nice enough, but that was a hard 'maybe'.  The only reason he would ever wake up at 4 in the morning to do something nice for his father, was if his lovely and well-meaning stepsister annoyed him out of bed and dragged him to the kitchen.Unfortunately, Soleil did just that.





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> This one was a hard one to write, if only because I'm not the very best at writing super domestic stuff. But that doesn't mean I don't love that type of content and really, I need more Soleil-Asugi sibling interactions in my life. Again, probably not my best work objectively-speaking, but I liked writing these two together. And sneaking some Saizo/Laslow stuff too.  
> With any luck, I'll curb my writer's technical-block and write more to come.
> 
> Until then, enjoy this one!

“Asugi… A-suuu-geee. Aaaaaah-suuuuuu….” 

By the time his sister reached the third vowel, Asugi was wide awake. Highly annoyed and not too pleased to be taken away from his sugar-filled dreams, but he was wide awake, eyes equally wide as they glared right at Soleil’s figure. “... You have five minutes,” was all he managed to mumble out, hoping this was worth it because if not, then he was going straight back to Dreamland. 

Soleil didn’t care, however. She had an affinity for teasing her brother and besides, her reason for waking him up from slumberville was _totally_ valid. The method she used was a little unethical, but that wasn’t worth pointing out. “Do you know what day it is?”

 “... Saturday?” Asugi pushed himself up and grabbed his phone, squinting as the bright screen turned on but he bore through it anyways (not the first time he looked at his phone in the dark). “It’s… Saturday, the fourth of Ma--” He stopped talking as one certain detail caught his eyes. Eyes blinked once, then twice, before he brought the screen closer to his face, most likely ruining his eyesight but not the worst thing in his life. If anything, this was far, far worse. “Soleil.”

 “Hmmm, yep?” 

“It’s 4 AM.” His voice was hushed, but he found himself repeating those words, as if letting it sink in. “It’s _4 AM_. On a _Saturday_.” He turned his head to glare at his sister, who smiled without a care in the world. “Are you sick? Because I think you’re sick and I think that’s a sign you should head to bed so I can sleep in peace.”

“Geez, you’re forgetful, aren’t you?” Soleil shook her head at such a display but the grin returned to her face soon enough, and she quickly found herself almost bouncing with energy. “C’mon! It’s the day our dads met! It’s a super important date and I was thinking of planning someth-- _hey_!” 

The second Soleil said the word ‘dads’, Asugi flopped back onto his bed, deciding he had gone through enough in his life to not deal with this. His parents--dads, really--were a cool bunch (except for his namesake dad, who was, pardon his French, a _butt_ ) but they were not cool enough for him to give up sleep just to plan something for their anniversary. Besides, it was _their_ anniversary. They probably already had something planned for themselves.

But that didn’t stop Soleil. Nothing did, really. She huffed at Asugi’s actions, but that didn’t stop her from tugging on his arm and hoping to annoy him until he caved. “C’mon, ya bum!” she whispered harshly, amidst her brother’s whining. “We have to do _something_! They’re our dads--the whole reason we’re even here… Well, maybe not the _scientific_ reason, but we’re here! Together! And we should do something nice for them!” 

After a few more tugs, Asugi finally opened his eyes, vision blurry as he stared at his sister in disbelief. “Do you have any idea what you’re doing?” 

“... No.” 

“Did you even prepare anything for today?” 

“Well, I did make extra sure we had cake batter…” 

“Is this going to be worth me losing sleep?” 

“Probably not,” she admitted, her smile returning. “But it’ll be fun, eh? Eh? Eh? Eh?” 

For every ‘eh’ she said, Asugi’s ribs were given a jab courtesy of Soleil’s elbow. And that was the only reason Asugi needed to get up from his bed. He wasn’t happy and he’ll complain until he died, but beat having his poor ribs get jabbed every two seconds. “You owe me your life,” he muttered as he tossed his blanket aside and rolled off his bed. Soleil had thankfully stopped attacking his ribcage and moved to take his hand. At this point, Asugi had been rescind to his fate and allowed himself to be pulled across his room and out the door, along for whatever torturous ride Soleil had planned for today. 

Step-sisters. _Sigh._  

**.**

**.**

**.**  

There were many reasons why Soleil had needed her brother’s help to make the surprise for her fathers. The biggest of course, being that he was their only son and her only brother, and considering all they did for them, it was only fair they did something nice to them back… Aaaand partially make up for the past Father’s Day, at the least; Ninja Dad (as he was dubbed for going on and on about his family’s proud ninja heritage backstory thing) still found himself sick to his stomach at the sight of salmon. It had been… a disaster, she’d admit to it. But this was the perfect way to make up for it! And if she was going to make this perfect, she needed her brother’s help! 

Plus, he was a way better baker than her. 

“You know Ninja Dad wakes up at 6 AM, right?” Asugi whispered, stooped over the oven as he watched the cake grow. It had been made near to perfection and even if Ninja Dad wouldn’t eat it, at least some of them would enjoy it. That’s why he was the baker and Soleil was the cook. “He doesn’t even have work today, the geezer. But no, he has to wake up super early, to be some sort of example for us… Example on what not to do, sure.” 

“Considering we got up early just to make this? I’d say that worked out.” While Asugi kept his eye on dessert, Soleil had given herself the job of making actual breakfast for them. Dancing Dad (dubbed because of his job and also for dragging Ninja Dad into a dance every chance he got no matter how much he complained) was an easy person to cook for, but Ninja Dad was picky enough to only care for good cuisine--and in his singular non-scarred eye, that meant either Asian cuisine or spicy stuff. So, while Soleil managed to make an easy set of bacon and eggs for one dad, the other was going to be served a piping hot bowl of hot and sour glass noodles--her first time making it, but she figured it wasn’t that hard. “It just turned 5 anyways. At the rate we’re going, we’ll have enough time to make all of this and get back to bed! You’ll still get your beauty sleep, dear brother.”

“Are you saying I’m not already beautiful?” Asugi mumbled as he sipped his third cup of coffee, reaching the point of no return. Admittedly, he was starting to like this idea. He had woken up early for something that probably only lasted a day… but he had bonded with his sister of three years and hey, even his biological father would appreciate this. 

The kitchen was filled with the sound of the timer ticking down and the food sizzling as Soleil moved the ingredients around, never keeping them in one place. The instructions had said to just put in _some_ hot oil, but she had gotten to know her stepfather well enough to know he preferred things very hot and very spicy. Enough that she was starting to doubt whether this would suffice for his tastes… She considered voicing her thoughts to her brother, to get his opinion. But he was far too focused on the cake and besides, she was sure just adding a little more oil would be fine. 

And to be fair, it was. She just splashed a little more hot oil onto the skillet, which thankfully didn’t cause the ingredients to catch on fire. 

It was the fact that she had the heat on so high that the thing caught on fire in the first place. 

It was so sudden too. The clock had just struck 5:06 and the timer for the cake went off, Asugi opened up the oven and started to take out the cake then, and Soleil had turned around to get a plate for their fathers’ foods.

And then food kinda caught on fire. 

Soleil noticed it immediately—it was hard to ignore the sudden intense heat coming from behind her. She turned around instantly and, while she was very tempted to yell out ‘fuck’ at the top of her lungs, all Soleil could do was just stare with widened eyes at the flame, jaw dropped and her body stood in place. 

“Ho— _fuck!”_ Asugi barely noticed that he dropped the triple layer cake on the ground, nor did he care that he stepped right onto it as he hurried over, caring more for his sister than he did sweets. He pulled Soleil away from the stove and took her place, trying to stop the fire before it got worse. But the heat was far too intense for him, and no matter how many times he tried to reach for the dial, he had to quickly pull away from it. “Oh, sugar honey ice—Sol, don’t just stand there! Get some water!” 

Soleil was out of her trance quickly, panicking at the sight of a fire but calm enough to listen to her brother and correct him. “You don’t use water for an oil fire!” Soleil pointed out; if Ninja Dad taught his children anything, it was fire safety. Which thankfully meant she remembered what _to_ do when there was an oil fire. And that was getting baking soda. Soleil would high-five herself for remembering that later but for now she turned around and tried to remember where the baking soda was kept. 

Unfortunately, she stepped right onto the remains of a forgotten triple-layered cake. 

One second, she had turned and hurried over to the cabinet where they kept the baking soda, paying little to no attention to her surroundings. The next thing she knew, Soleil was on the ground, dazed confused and surrounded by cake. Unharmed, thankfully, but certainly dazed and certainly dirtied with cake. All while her brother was dealing with an oil fire in their kitchen, at 5 in the morning.

Still beats their Fathers’ Day surprise, though. 

And speaking of fathers. Saizo was the first one to appear, dressed only in his sweatpants—no shirt, no mask, no socks, but he _did_ have a dagger in one hand, as if prepared to protect his family and home at a moment’s notice. Laslow followed quickly after, stumbling a bit, but he arrived regardless (with a shirt and pants but no dagger, accordingly). Both had expected some sort of intruder, or a cat that had gotten in, or at least something exploding in the kitchen. Something that could naturally be the cause. Not their son frantically looking between a fire and his sister, who was on the floor and literally caked. 

Not what they had expected, that’s for sure. But they were parents and at the sign of their children being in possible danger, they got to work immediately. Laslow at least wasted no time in hurrying over to Soleil’s side, helping her sit up as he looked her over for any bruises or blood amidst the pieces of cake. Meanwhile, Saizo headed over to the stove, unfazed by the intense heat. The fire did not hinder him one bit, from the way he calmly turned the stove off and managed to cover skillet with the lid. The fire slowly began to dissipate before finally flickering out, leaving behind only burned food. 

Silence washed over the kitchen, and fathers and children stayed put, merely letting the situation (and the possibility of almost having burned the house down) sink in. Asugi was the first of the family to speak up. 

“Fuck.” 

“ _Asugi!”_ Saizo scolded harshly, apparently paying more attention to his son cursing that finding out why the hell a fire nearly broke out. 

Asugi was used to the old man’s skewed standards, huffing and throwing his hands up in frustration. “Well, what else would you say? ‘Shoot’? ‘Darn’? ‘Fiddlesticks’? I’m drawing blanks, pops.” 

“Well, an explanation wouldn’t hurt to start with,” Laslow replied as he started to clean Soleil off with the sleeve of his shirt. Unlike Saizo, he wasn’t too upset about his children being up at 5 in the morning, but he would like to know why his children were up at 5 in the morning. “I’m glad you two are fine, but exactly _why_ are you two here at this hour?” 

Asugi huffed again but he and Soleil glanced over at one another, both with a guilty and embarrassed look in their eyes. He spoke first. “Fine, since you asked about it… Well, today’s the day of your anniversary, right? So… _I_ thought up a little plan to say ‘thank you’—“ 

“You didn’t think of it!” Soleil shouted immediately, frowning before she turned to face her fathers. “It was _my_ idea, so it’s my fault. I just dragged Asugi into this, I swear.” 

“I still went along, so it’s _both_ of our faults.” Asugi let out a third huff as his plan to take the blame failed miserably, but he was not willing to let his sister take the full blame of it. “We figured you guys do a lot for us, so we… wanted to repay you back. She was making you breakfast, I made a cake. It was going perfect until things literally went up in flames. Seriously, we weren’t _trying_ to burn the house down. Shit just went down.”

Saizo did not correct his son this time, instead raising an eyebrow as he turned to face the stove. With the fire gone, he pulled the lid up and examined the food closer. “You poured too much oil into the food, didn’t you?” he asked as he gave Soleil a quick look. All he needed was the way her expression became sheepish to know his answer. He sighed, but Saizo was not too upset, merely pinching the bridge of his nose out of exasperation than real anger. “All this, for our anniversary?”

Again, brother and sister shared a guilty look, both ashamed for different reasons. Their guilt was genuine, though, and as much as Saizo was tempted to chide them for putting themselves in trouble, ultimately, Ninja Dad could only sigh. “Well… thank you.” 

“It was a lovely thought,” Laslow assured their (very shocked and confused) children, patting Soleil’s pat in support. “Perhaps it didn’t go as planned, but it’s the thought that counts, right? Because this thought very much counted, if you ask me.” He helped Soleil to her feet, pressing a kiss to her temple before smiling cheerfully. “So, yes, thank you.” 

Soleil was still dazed, both from the fall and the lack of punishment inflicted between the two. But, really, neither should look a gift horse in the mind; while Asugi was stunned and confused, Soleil managed to smile back at her father. “Next year?” 

“Next year,” Laslow repeated. “Now, how about you clean the cake off you and head to bed? You as well, Asugi. Your father and I can clean up a little mess like this—I know you’re still not used to waking up at 6 like Saizo. You two have my permission to sleep in today.” 

Saizo said not a word, merely letting out a disgruntled huff at his family’s (horrible) sleeping schedule.  But he spoke not and instead focused on dumping the remains of their breakfast down the trash. He only looked behind himself twice: once so the kids knew he was fine with sleeping in for today. The second time, it was to make sure the kids were gone. They were alone, Laslow having picked up a broom to clean the cake off the floor while Saizo did the dishes. 

Alone with his husband, Saizo finally spoke up. “Today isn’t our anniversary.” 

“Nope,” was Laslow’s cheery response, not even sparing a glance at the calendar. “I believe it’s the anniversary of when I first started working for Xander. I didn’t have the heart to correct them. I think nearly burning the house down gave them enough stress for the week.” 

Laslow sauntered over, grinning with extra cheekiness as he kissed Saizo’s cheek. “Thank goodness we have a devilishly handsome fire expert in our household. I think I have a good chance with him, don’t you?” 

At that, Saizo could only scoff in amusement, moving to wrap one arm around Laslow’s waist. “Really? ‘ _Fire expert_ ’?” 

“My heart beats harder just at the thought of him. I heard he’s very good husband material. Has his own kid, willing to make a cake just for his father.” Laslow let out an exaggerated sigh and swooned in an equally exaggerated manner as he leaned again Saizo. He even fluttered his eyelashes at him, resulting in a chuckle from his husband. “Could you get me a date with this handsome fire expert, Saizo?” 

“Finish cleaning up and we’ll talk.”


End file.
